La decisión que estropeo mi Destino
by 0Malfoy-Granger0
Summary: One-Shot::Después de 8 años que Ron había decidió aceptar e irse por una oportunidad de trabajo en Rumania como Auror, decide regresar a su casa y retomar su vida. Con intención de darles una sorpresa a su familia y amigos, decide llegar sin anunciarse. Pero lo que no espera, era él llevarse más de una sorpresa y una decepción.


**Sábado, 1 de junio de 2010.**

Ron estaba esperando su traslador en el ministerio de Rumania. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en hace casi 12 años atrás, aproximadamente. Después de haber terminado la segunda guerra mágica y finalizar su último año en el colegio, tanto a él como a su amigo Harry y su novia Hermione le había ofrecido un excelente puesto en el ministerio. Mientras Harry y él, decidieron convertirse en aurores, su novia había decidido por la carrera de derecho mágico.

Al principio, la relación con Hermione iba muy bien. Pero a medida que su novia fue ganando respeto y popularidad por sí misma en el ministerio, nada que ver con lo que hizo en la guerra, Ron se sintió incómodo. En especial, porque Hermione se estaba volviendo rápidamente más exitosa que él. Teniendo problema con su complejo de inferioridad por no ser tan inteligente como su novia o más habilidoso que su amigo Harry, Ron acepto la oferta de seguir la carrera de auror en Rumania. A Harry también se lo habían ofrecido, pero él lo rechazo para no alejarse de Ginny.

Ron hizo una mueca al recordar hace ocho años atrás, cuando le comunico su decisión a Hermione. Ella le llamo egoísta porque no lo había consultado, siendo su pareja. Ron le aseguro que necesita distanciarse por un corto tiempo de todos y probarse así mismo de que no necesitaba la fama de ser del trio de oro para ganarse el respeto de la comunidad mágica. Hermione le aseguro que nadie dudaba de sus capacidades; ya que todos sabían el auror comprometido que era.

Lo que había empezado con una pequeña comunicación por parte del pelirrojo, rápidamente se formó en una gran discusión entre las pareja hasta que él saco lo que realmente sentía y no le había dicho a Hermione…

-me siento dominado por ti, me siento un mantenido por ti… **-aseguraba, Ron irado. -** ganas más de lo que yo puedo ganar en dos meses.

-no es mi culpa… **-decía, Hermione asombrada pero molesta con él.**

-lo sé, y no te culpo. **-afirmo mirándola a los ojos. -** pero, es por eso que quiero tomarme un tiempo lejos de aquí…

-me parece bien que quieras mejorar y probarte a ti mismo. **-acepto, Hermione con compresión. -** pero sabes que no podré irme contigo, sin… **-decía cuando fue interrumpida.**

-no vendrás, conmigo. **-aseguro, Ron con seriedad.**

-¿Qué estás diciendo? **-comento, Hermione mirándolo, desconcertada.**

-que me iré solo **. -respondió. -** cuando he dicho que necesito distanciarme de todos, eso te incluye, Hermione. Si vas conmigo, no podré probarme a mí mismo.

-estas siendo un idiota, lo sabias. **-le dijo, Hermione iracunda.**

Ron le prometió que se iría por un corto tiempo, pero que se mantendría en contacto con ella y su familia. Al principio mantuvo su promesa de estar en contacto, pero a medida que fue ganando popularidad en Rumania, también gano mayor responsabilidad. Poco a poco dejo de mantenerse en contacto por estar ocupado. Casi un año después, Hermione le escribió, preguntándole cuando regresaría. Él le respondió que no lo sabía, ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y que lo mejor era que ella no lo esperara pronto.

Rompiendo su relación con Hermione por carta, él solo le enviaba carta a su familia, pero pocas veces revisaba la carta que le enviaban. Además, Ron se confiaba que si su hermano Charlie no le había dado ninguna mala noticia de su familia, es porque todo estaba bien. Continuando con su exitosa carrera de auror, estuvo viajando por algunos países de Europa y América para mejorar su formación como auror, así como el tiempo había seguido su curso.

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

Regresando al presente, Ron le brindo una sonrisa a la recepcionista, al entregarle su traslador. Tomándolo, inmediatamente se activó el objeto hechizado, apareciéndolo cerca del ministerio de Reino Unido. Desapareciendo, Ron apareció cerca de la madriguera. Con una amplia sonrisa en su cara de solo imaginarse a su familia sorprenderse al verlo llegar, avanzo hasta la puerta. Pero cuando toco la puerta, nadie contesto; es más, el pelirrojo se dio de cuenta que nadie se encontraba. Ron frunció las cejas, desconcertado al no encontrar a su familia un sábado, cuando en realidad siempre su familia estaba reunida los fines de semana.

Dejando su equipaje en la casa, decidió aparecerse en la casa de Harry. Pero cuando llego, un elfo que desconocía le comunico que el señor y la señora Potter se encontraban festejando el cumpleaños de Harry junto a su familia y amigos en un hotel mágico muy famoso. Ron asintió, y le pregunto la dirección del hotel, el elfo al saber quién era no se opuso y se lo dio. Al aparecer, el pelirrojo se sorprendió por la opulencia del Hotel donde su amigo estaba celebrando con su familia. Aunque desconcertado, porque su amigo estuviera celebrando su cumpleaños en un lugar tan prestigioso, decidió sorprender a su familia y amigos.

Al entrar al hotel, se dirigió al mostrador preguntando por la celebración de Harry, uno de los encargados lo reconoció e inmediatamente se ofreció a llevarlo a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo el festejo. Cuando llegaron, Ron le agradeció al personal antes de entrar. Al abrir y entrar a la sala, pudo escuchar la buena música, el agradable ambiente y ver a muchas personas conocida junto a sus hijos. Mirando a todos, inmediatamente ubico a sus padres hablando con el ministro de magia y su hermano Percy.

Frunció las cejas, desconcertado al ver a su hermano George conversando tranquilamente con el ex-Slytherin, Draco Malfoy que cargaba a su hijo de cuatro años. Y más aún, cuando vio a su hermana ser abrazada por el ex-Slytherin Blaise Zabini mientras conversaban con su amiga Luna y otro ex-Slytherin, Theo Nott sonriendo por un comentario del moreno. Pero antes que pudiera acercarse a ellos, una voz conocida hablo, llamando la atención de todos en la plataforma.

-buenas tardes a todos. **-saludo, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

Ron inmediatamente se dio cuenta lo atractiva e impresionante que estaba.

-tengo el gusto de presentarles una de las persona más importante de mi vida **. -continuo. Muchas personas sonrieron.**

Ron palideció al pensar que si su hermana estaba con el ex-Slytherin, entonces probablemente, Hermione estuviera con su amigo, cumpliéndose así su mayor temor, que su ex se hubiera quedado con su mejor amigo, alguien mejor que él.

-con ustedes, mi hermano y amigo, Harry Potter. **-termino de decir, Hermione con una amplia y cálida sonrisa.**

Ron suspiro, aliviado. Vio cómo su amigo un poco avergonzado por el centro de atención, subió abrazando rápidamente a Hermione, antes de empezar hablar, agradeciendo a todos sus amigos por estar presentes en su fiesta…

-pero principalmente a mi esposa… **-decía, Harry con una amplia sonrisa. Ron frunció las cejas, intrigado.** -querida **. -levantando su copa en señal de brindis hacia una castaña que estaba acompañada por sus dos hijos. -** Astoria Potter **. -el pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. -** que con mi conspiradora hermanita, me han arrastrado a este festejo sorpresa. **-aseguro, bufando.**

Todos sus conocidos sonrieron con burla, Hermione y Astoria compartieron una cómplice y triunfadora sonrisa. Cuando termino de hablar, Hermione siguió.

-seguro que muchos queremos escuchar que tiene que decir, la señora Potter. Así que con ustedes, Astoria. **-llamo con una sonrisa.**

La señora Potter subió, agradeciendo a todos, miro a su esposo con una sonrisa. Sorprendiéndolo con la noticia de un tercer embarazo, el azabache la abrazo mientras algunos vitoreaban y celebraban por las buenas noticias. Ron sonrió, al ver que su amigo era muy feliz a pesar de que no se fuera casado con su hermana. Con eso en mente, termino de escuchar todo los discursos y las felicitación que algunos decían. Se sorprendió, al ver que su hermana felicito sinceramente a Harry y Astoria, sin ninguna amargura o molestia contra la pareja. Para el pelirrojo fue extraño verlo.

Acercándose a su amigo, que estaba acompañado por algunos compañeros y amigos, siendo felicitado por su cumpleaños y su futuro hijo.

-Harry. **-llamo, Ron.**

Rápidamente, Harry lo miro al igual que todos lo que estaban cerca, un poco sorprendido al verlo.

-Ron. **-saludo, el azabache dándole un caluroso abrazo.** \- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-hace poco. **-respondió con una sonrisa. Explicándole rápidamente lo que había hecho hasta llegar ahí.** -y si fue como llegue, llevándome yo la sorpresa de que te cásate con Astoria Greengrass. **-dijo con una burlona sonrisa hacia sí mismo. Harry sonrió.**

-mi relación con Ginny no funciono, teníamos diferente objetivos en la vida, así que decidimos terminar nuestra relación de manera pacífica.

-sí, veo que se ha relacionado con una serpiente. **-dijo, Ron con una mueca.**

-pero es muy feliz con su vida, y eso es lo más importante. **-aseguro, Harry a la defensiva.**

Ron frunció ligeramente las cejas al ver la actitud de su amigo.

-sí, lo entiendo. Solo que es extraño ver a mi hermana con una serpiente, al igual que a ti. Ya sabes cómo son ellos. **-comento, el pelirrojo.**

-eso son cosas del pasado, Ron. **-aseguro, Harry serio.**

-por supuesto. **-acepto, el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.**

-Ron… **-hablo, Hermione llamando la atención de su amigo y de su ex. -** no esperaba verte aquí. **-comento, intercambiando un rápida mirada con Harry.**

-vino de sorpresa. **-explico, Harry con una tensa sonrisa mientras estrechaba a su esposa. Ella asintió, tranquilamente.**

-sí, pensé darle una sorpresa a todos, pero he sido yo el sorprendido al no encontrar a mi familia en la madriguera. **-dijo, Ron con una sonrisa mientras la admiraba.**

-ahora que estas aquí, quiero presentarte a mi esposa e hijo **. -dijo, Harry llamando la atención del pelirrojo, presentándole Astoria y su dos hijos, James y Albus.**

Astoria había observado con atención, toda la reacción del pelirrojo tanto con su amiga, como con la mueca que hizo cuando su marido la presento. Hermione se había disculpado e ido a buscar dos refresco para ella y su marido.

-si me disculpan, buscare algo de tomar. **-dijo, Ron alejándose de su amigo e yéndose detrás de Hermione.**

-Ron… **-llamo, Harry.**

-tranquilo, Hermione sabrá manejarlo. **-Harry miro a su esposa, preocupado. -** además, tarde o temprano, tu amigo se va a enterar. Y no es como si Hermione tuviera la culpa. **-aseguro, Astoria. Su esposo asintió con resignación.**

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

En la barra del bar, Hermione esperaba su dos refresco, cuando Ron se acercó.

-Hermione, podemos hablar un momento.

-está bien, habla. **-acepto, Hermione. Él sonrió, incomodo.**

-podemos hablar en otro lugar, donde haya menos ruido. **-ella lo miro con una ceja elevada.**

-lo siento, Ron. Pero me están esperando. **-se negó, Hermione. Él la miro, avergonzado.**

-está bien. **-dijo, resignado. Suspirando, la miro. -** quería discúlpame por la manera tan… **-trataba de explicarse, pero se sonrojo más, apenado.**

-tan abrupta. **-termino de decir, Hermione tranquila.**

-sí, sí de haber terminado contigo. **-continuo, nervioso. -** sé que fue cobarde de mi parte, el no venir y terminar con lo nuestro. Fui un idiota al hacerlo en una carta… **-se explicaba, Ron, pero fue interrumpido.**

-acepto tus disculpa, Ron. Aunque sea tarde, por mí no hay rencor con respecto a cómo terminaron las cosas con nosotros. **-aseguraba, Hermione relajada.**

-gracias, Hermione **. -dijo, Ron con una sonrisa, aliviado. Pero cuando trato de abrazarla, ella lo rechazo.**

-he continuado con mi vida, Ron. Estoy casada y tengo mi propia familia, como lo hemos hechos todos aquí. **-dijo, Hermione a bocajarro.**

Ron la miro sorprendido, abriendo la boca, sin salir nada hasta que reacciono, carraspeando.

-valla, felicidades. **-fue lo único que pudo decir, Ron en shock.**

-gracias. **-acepto, Hermione.**

-y ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado? **-pregunto, Ron intrigado.**

Antes que Hermione respondiera.

-mami. **-llamo una pequeña vocecita.**

Hermione se giró y miro con una sonrisa a su hijo. Ron al mirar al niño, inmediatamente se dio de cuenta quien era el marido de su ex. Hermione levanto a su hijo de cuatro años, y sonriendo miro al pelirrojo que estaba totalmente en shock.

-Ron quiero presentarte a mi hijo… **-decía, Hermione con una orgullosa sonrisa. Ignorando por completo el estado del pelirrojo. -** Scorpius Malfoy. **-su hijo miro con curiosidad al pelirrojo. -** Scorpius este es el tío, Ron. **-presento.**

El pequeño le sonrió tranquilamente al pelirrojo, acostumbrado a estar rodeado de los hermanos de él. Ron miro al pequeño. Se dio de cuenta que Scorpius era idéntico a su padre, Draco Malfoy con sus ojos plateados, cabellos rubios y piel pálida, aunque su nariz era como la de su madre. Ron por primera vez, se dio de cuenta las consecuencias de su decisión en el pasado, y como ahora entendía lo que realmente había perdido y no ganado. Ron saludo al pequeño.

-¿Cómo es que…? **-trataba de formular la pregunta, Ron hasta que respiro profundamente mirándola. -¿** Cómo es que estas casada con…? **-Hermione lo miro, enviando una clara advertencia silenciosa de que tuviera cuidado de cómo se expresaba de su marido frente al niño.** -con Malfoy.

-cosas de la vida. **-respondió, Hermione mirándolo. -** lo único que te diré, es que me enamore de Draco y lo amo como nunca lo hice contigo. **-aseguro sin titubeo.** **-** ahora si no te importa, debo regresar con mi marido. **-anuncio, bajando a Scorpius y tomando sus refrescos. -** es bueno verte de nuevo, Ron. **-dijo, Hermione con una sonrisa ante de irse con su hijo.**

Dejando a un pelirrojo en shock, procesando con todo lo que hasta ahora se estaba enterado. Su intención había sido de sorprender a todo con su llegada, pero él es quien había sido sorprendido por todo. Primero su familia, eran amigos de Slytherin. Eso sin contar, que su hermana, amigo y exnovia estaba emparentado con Slytherin. Y lo peor de todo, que el amor de su vida estaba casada y tenía un hijo con su peor enemigo de su juventud. Para él, todo parecía surrealista ante sus ojos.

Sentándose en el taburete del bar, le pidió al barman que le sirviera dos copa de Whisky de fuego. Al darle una, se lo tomo de un solo trago. Mirando a donde estaba Hermione, vio lo feliz y satisfecha que ella era con su familia, se tomó su segunda copa. Harry se acercó a la barra pidiendo una copa, y miro a su amigo que estaba mirando con tristeza a su hermana.

-ella es muy feliz con Malfoy, y él le ha correspondido como debe de ser. **-aseguro, el azabache. El pelirrojo lo miro.**

-pensé que siendo amigos, lo llamaría de otra manera. **-dijo, Ron con sorna. Harry sonrió.**

-hay viejas costumbre que es muy difícil de quitar. **-aseguro.**

-todo esto es muy extraño, jamás hubiera pensado todo lo que he visto. Mi hermana con Zabini, tú con Greengrass y… **-decía, Ron desconcertado.**

-Hermione con Malfoy. **-termino, Harry con una sonrisa. -** sí, debe ser extraño para ti como lo fue para nosotros en su momento.

-¿Cómo es que sucedió todo esto?

-te fuiste por ocho años, Ron. Durante ese tiempo muchas cosas cambiaron... **-aseguraba, Harry.**

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

Harry le comenzó a relatar que poco después de el pelirrojo irse, su relación con Ginny empezó a tener problema. Ya que, siendo él ascendido como jefe del departamento de aurores, no podía estar muchas veces acompañando a la pelirroja en sus partidos de Quidditch. Ginny siendo tan talentosa como jugadora había logrado tener un puesto titular en el equipo nacional inglés, dándose a conocer en el mundo mágico. Siendo aclamada por algunas ligas nacionales como extranjera, la pelirroja quería seguir desarrollando su vida profesional antes de tener una familia. Por lo que, la pareja decidió separarse con la promesa de que si alguno de los dos encontraban la persona indicada, lo seguiría sin dudarlo. Ron al escucharlo, se sorprendió pero entendió la decisión que tomo en su tiempo, su amigo y hermana.

Ginny había decidido aceptar la oferta de una liga francesa muy famosa en su tierra, Harry por su parte, continuo con su trabajo. De momento, salía con sus amigos por un par de copas, pero sin presión de establecer alguna relación hasta que una de sus salidas, Hermione le había presentado su asistente, Astoria Greengrass. Ella estaba como la ayudante de su amiga, como desarrollo de su carrera de derechos. El tiempo continúo su curso, al igual que su trato con Astoria. En poco tiempo, empezaron a salir como amigos hasta que se hicieron novios. Al darles la noticia a sus amigos, muchos se sorprendieron claramente pero los felicitaron.

Cuando Harry y Astoria había invitado a sus amigos, Ginny había aparecido junto a su pareja, Blaise. La pelirroja lo felicito sinceramente y le dijo, que los dos habían tomado la mejor decisión. Ella le dijo que después de haber llegado a Francia, le costó al principio adaptarse tanto por el idioma como extrañar a su familia. Pero decidida a no regresar derrotada, intento con éxito de adaptarse a todo. Hizo muchos amigos, y entre ellos estaba Blaise Zabini. El moreno empezó a coquetearle y a insinuarse, pero Ginny le aclaro que ella no era como las brujas que él solía salir, que a ella no le iba lo de una noche.

Así que, Blaise dándose cuenta que la pelirroja no lo había rechazado por su pasado, sino por su manera de vivir, decidió cambiar sus malos hábitos para conquistarla. Con el tiempo, comenzó a conquistarla y demostrarle que estaba decidió a cambiar y sentar cabeza por ella. Objetivo que alcanzo con éxito, cuando Ginny acepto ser su novia. Por eso, que cuando recibió la carta donde era invitada para el matrimonio de su ex, se sentía en paz consigo misma y feliz por su amigo, Harry.

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

-entonces no hubo mucho drama entre ustedes. **-conjeturo, Ron impresionado al escuchar como se había dado la separación.**

-no, fue una ruptura por mutuo acuerdo. Decidimos seguir siendo amigos, aunque nos tomó tiempo… **-aseguraba, Harry con una sonrisa. -** y como ves, todo ha ido muy bien. **-ampliando una sonrisa.** -aunque si hubo drama con respecto a la relación de Hermione y Malfoy.

-¿Qué sucedió? **-pregunto, el pelirrojo intrigado.**

-mi relación con Astoria o Ginny con Blaise impacto a nuestros amigos y familia. Pero la relación de Hermione con Malfoy, dejo a muchos de nosotros impresionados y mudos… **-decía, Harry divertido.**

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

Hermione y Draco habían tenido una relación cordial después de la guerra. Por lo que al verse constantemente teniendo amigos comunes, no falto mucho para que Hermione y Draco empezara a conocerse mejor. Pero el punto de inflexión de que Hermione decidiera darse una oportunidad en el amor fue cuando recibió la carta del pelirrojo, donde rompía con ella. El azabache le aseguro que Hermione había planeado trasladarse a Rumania para no seguir separado, pero cuando recibió su carta quedo devastada. Esto último que dijo, Harry estuvo un poco incómodo.

Ron estaba sorprendido. Harry carraspeo, continuando que dos años después de haberse ido, y año y medio después de haber rompido con Hermione, ella secretamente había aceptado salir con Malfoy. Ya que, ninguno de los dos le apetecía que lo molestara la prensa, por lo que se encontraban en lugares muggles, lejos de los metiches. Por lo que fue un shock para todos cuando ellos le habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa por el ascenso de Hermione como jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica en su apartamento, cuando fueron sorprendidos por Hermione y Malfoy apareciéndose en la sala, besándose como si no hubiera mañana mientras sus ropas estaba desalineada.

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

-fue el mayor shock que he tenido en mi vida. **-aseguro, Harry negando con la cabeza, sonriendo.** **-** todos estábamos muy sorprendido y confundido. Ellos siempre se la pasaban peleando y todo, pero verlo así… era muy extraño y asqueroso, ver al hurón besar a mi hermana. **-decía, arrugando la nariz. -** Ni siquiera Astoria que era muy cercana a Hermione y Draco, sabía nada sobre ellos dos. Estaba igual o hasta más sorprendida que yo.

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

Harry continúo, relatando que se olvidaron de celebrar e iniciaron a interrogar a su "hermana" y al hurón sobre su relación. Aunque Malfoy le dijo que ese no era su problema, Hermione lo reprendió diciéndole que sus amigos se merecían una explicación, pero también les advirtió a sus amigos que ella no le haría caso si se oponía a su relación con el rubio. Con una sonrisa petulante, Draco fue quien les explico, diciéndole que después que Hermione le había ayudado con un problema de su hotel con el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, la había invitado a una cena como agradecimiento.

Pero lo que empezó como una invitación por agradecimiento, pronto se convirtió en salida recurrente. Se sorprendieron al tener muchas cosas en común y la facilidad de conversar en varios temas interesante y no aburrirse. Discutían sí, pero se hacían bromas y comentarios coquetos. La tensión, la química estuvo siempre presente entre ellos, hasta que un día, Draco tomo el valor de besarla cuando se despedían. El beso fue electrizante y apasionado, donde no pensaron con la razón sino dejándose llevar los sentimientos del corazón, por lo que llevaban ochos meses de novios.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron al no sospechar nada de ellos dos cuando todos se reunían en el fin de semana para ir a un bar o jugar Quidditch. Pero nadie hizo algún comentario contra ellos, sino que lo felicitaron y deseándole mejor para que su relación funcionara.

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

-aunque fue extraño y un poco frio entre Malfoy y tu familia al principio. Con el tiempo, todos estábamos más familiarizado con él. **-afirmaba, Harry. Ron lo miro con atención. -** tus padres no estaban muy convencido con Malfoy, pero decidieron darle una oportunidad de conocerlo y ahora se llevan muy bien.

-si no lo estuviera viendo, no creería nada de lo que me dices. **-comento, Ron asombrado. Harry sonrió.**

-y eso no es nada… **-el pelirrojo lo miro con curiosidad.**

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

Harry le aseguro que lo más sorprendente de todo fue cuando Hermione le dijo que los padres de Draco apoyaban su relación. Que, aunque al principio los padres del rubio estaban inseguro de su relación con Hermione, la habían aceptado, pero dándose la oportunidad cada uno de conocerse mejor, los Malfoy querían a la castaña como a una hija. También le dijo, que cuando Hermione y Draco dieron a conocer su relación al público, se volvió una locura. Skeeter había escrito una sarta de mentiras y varios comentarios incomodos. Algunos dudaban que la relación de Hermione con un ex mortífago fuera buena idea, pero todo cambio rápidamente cuando algunos de los más respetados del ministerio apoyaban a la pareja sin hacerle caso a los comentarios del periódico. Cumpliendo un año de noviazgo, Draco y Hermione se casaron. Poco tiempo después, tuvieron a su primer hijo, Scorpius.

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

-Hermione y Draco son los padrinos de mi hijo mayor, James. **-comunico, Harry. Ron asintió, asombrado.**

-jamás creí escuchar eso. **-Su amigo sonrió.**

\- Astoria fue quien escogió a Malfoy. Si por mí fuera, no lo hubiera aceptado. Es una mala influencia para James. **-aseguro, Harry con mueca**. -pero al menos, tengo la revancha con mi ahijado, Scorpius.

-¿eres el padrino del hijo de Malfoy? **-pregunto, Ron divertido. Harry asintió.** -valla, eso es extraño.

-sí, para todos en realidad. **-aseguro, Harry con una sonrisa. -** pero creo que todo ha ido mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Hermione es muy feliz con el hurón y con sus hijos.

-¿hijos? **-pregunto, Ron asombrado mirando hacia donde estaba la castaña hablando con Ginny y Pansy.**

-sí, Scorpius de cuatros y Lyra de dos años. Mientras Scorpius es una réplica de su padre, Lyra es una réplica de su madre, excepto por los ojos grises. **-aseguro, Harry.**

-así que… todo ha ido muy bien. **-comento, Ron cuando consiguió hablar, después de enterarse que Hermione tenía una familia como lo había soñado.**

-Ron… **-hablo, Harry apenado al no medir su entusiasmo y haberle contado todo al pelirrojo**.

-Harry… **-llamo, Astoria. El azabache la miro. -** ven, vamos a cantar tu cumpleaños. **-dijo con una cálida sonrisa.**

-está bien, ya voy. **-respondió con una sonrisa. Mirando al pelirrojo. - ¿** estás bien? **-su amigo asintió. -** me imagino que te quedaras, quiero escuchar las aventura y logro que ha hecho el gran Ronald Weasley.

-por supuesto, Harry. **-aseguro, Ron con una sonrisa forzada. -** ahora, ve a cantar tu cumpleaños y cortar el pastel, tengo hambre. **-Harry amplio una sonrisa.**

-no cambias, Ron. **-bromeo, Harry yéndose hacia donde estaba su familia y amigos reunidos.**

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

Mientras Ron escuchaba cantar el vigésimo noveno cumpleaños de su amigo Harry. Miraba a Hermione, que estaba cargando a una pequeña niña castaña en su brazo, y junto a ella, estaba Draco que cargaba a su hijo. Viendo lo radiante de felicidad que estaba su ex como nunca la había visto, se quedó azorado cuando vio como miro a su enemigo de juventud con tanto amor, que Ron no dudaba que ella fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Draco Malfoy.

Ron pensaba que aunque había tomado una buena decisión para mejorar su vida a nivel profesional, la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida personal, fue no haber luchado por hacer que su relación con Hermione funcionara dejándose llevar por su problema de inferioridad. Y lo peor de todo, de no haber tenido el valor de aceptar su error y romper como debería haber hecho, de manera personal y no con una miserable carta. Donde le decía a Hermione que en su vida, no había cabida para una seria relación con ella.

Suspirando con tristeza, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera rompido con Hermione, y ella hubiera viajado a Rumania, como le dijo su amigo. Negando con la cabeza, se dijo que eso es algo con que tendría que aprender a vivir. Mirando nuevamente a Hermione, se dio de cuenta que Malfoy lo había atrapado mirando a su esposa. Ron quedo paralizado, pero Draco solo levanto su copa ha dirección, como modo de saludo.

El pelirrojo le correspondió con seriedad, pero vio que Malfoy ladeaba una sonrisa, una que lo desconcertó. No era burla, más bien de agradecimiento. Saludando a su familia y algunos amigos, Harry nuevamente se acercó pero esta vez con su hijo, Albus de cuatro años. Mientras hablaba, Ron le prestó atención hasta cuándo fue la hora que todos se empezaron a despedir. Cuando Hermione se acercó a Ron, ella lo hizo esta vez junto a su marido y sus dos hijos.

-ha sido bueno verte, Ron. **-aseguro, Hermione con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a su hija dormida. El pelirrojo confirmo lo que había dicho su amigo de la pequeña niña.**

-igualmente, Hermione. **-aseguro, Ron con una sonrisa.** -y felicidades por su familia. **-dijo, mirando a Draco.**

-gracias, Weasley. **-acepto, Draco tranquilamente. -** Esperamos verte de nuevo mañana… **-el pelirrojo lo miro confundido. -** en el partido de Quidditch que se hace en la madriguera. **-explico. Hermione rodo los ojos, pero mantuvo su sonrisa.**

-¡ah!, si… por supuesto, hasta mañana. **-respondió, Ron sorprendido.**

Despidiéndose de ellos, la pareja Malfoy continuo despidiéndose de los demás. Ron que miraba la interacción de la pareja, estaba perturbado. Harry que vio la expresión de su amigo, suspiro.

-con el tiempo te acostumbraras a verlos juntos. **-aseguro, Harry colocando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, en forma de apoyo.**

Ron miro a la pareja besarse, después de haber entregado a sus hijos a los abuelos Malfoy. El pelirrojo dudaba seriamente que podría acostumbrarse a verlos juntos. Y menos ver su felicidad todo el tiempo, teniendo amigos en comunes. Además, de que al verlos, le recordaría todo el resto de su vida lo que había tenido y lo que había perdido por causa de una decisión que afecto su sueño. Y lo peor de la situación, es que el amor de su vida este casada y muy feliz con su enemigo de juventud.

El pelirrojo se dijo así mismo que mejor regresaría a Rumania al terminar el fin de semana, y tratar de seguir con su vida. Aunque pensaba que nada sería igual, como lo que él había soñado con el amor de su vida.


End file.
